Finding Home
by halfwayhuman
Summary: mostly a SesshomaruXOC fic, rated M for language and lemons later. KI, MS, SOC. not that good at summaries, please R&R. first fic written...
1. Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Shikon High

------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This is my first fic that actually work, so please don't be too harsh. Flames are accepted, but try and keep them creative.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

Her outer appearance was a loner. She'd been teased about everything. Her hair, her eyes, everything about her seemed to be fucked up somehow.

She sat, looking out the window as the moon set, slowly giving way to the reign of the night. She sighed, another sleepless night.

She was in a new school in a world completely foreign to her. She thought of her past and sighed again. Her father was the source of her misery, shifting her between relatives over and over. By the time social services found her a real home, it was nearly too late. She did her best to shut everyone out. Now she had an ocean separating her from the hell she had once called home.

She heard a noise in the kitchen and smiled. "Tala-san, I know you're up. Let me make you some breakfast." Tala smiled to herself, her adoptive father didn't sleep much either. She stretched a bit and crawls inside to the kitchen.

"On the roof again? I may be a rich fuck, but the roof isn't safe all the time."

"This is Kyoto, not Manhattan. I'm able to fend for myself, Shigure-kun."

Shigure tousled her hair with a grin. "I know, I just worry about you. I've never had a kid before."

Tala growled at him. "I'm not a kid, and you make it sound like I'm a pet."

"So? Don't want to be pampered and treated like royalty?"

Tala growled again, this time smiling. "Nah. I'm just a stray hound, not like a poodle."

Shigure looked at Tala, a stern look on his face. "Hound you may be, stray you are not. Are all inu-okami youkai like this? Anyway, you've got a home now."

"Tell me about this new school you've got me going to."

"It's co-ed. Both humans and demons can go there without fear of discrimination. It's been around for quite a while and most of the students get along well, from what I've been told. Eggs?"

Tala smirked at the tiger youkai who offered her a plate and sat next to her on the counter. "You ain't that bad, Shigure-kun." She quickly wolfed down the eggs and dumped her plate in the sink.

"Now what? It's like five thirty in the morning, so you've got a few hours before school starts."

"I dunno. I'll go get a shower and see what happens from there."

Shigure nodded and went into his room.

-------------

When Tala got out of her shower, she pulled on a tight fitting black shirt and baggy black jeans. Making sure Shigure was in his room, she walked into the living room and turned on the plasma screen TV.

Not five minutes later, Tala heard Shigure's voice next to her ear. "Still watching cartoons at your age?"

"I have yesterday's Mets game on TiVo and I don't think you'd want to know that the final score was Mets 23, Braves 7."

"Dammit! They won the day before!" Shigure stuck his tongue out at Tala, who only laughed at his childish behavior. He took a step back. "That's the first time you've done that, Tala-san."

"Huh?"

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh since I met you."

Tala blushed and looked away.

--------------

Tala ran to the car behind Shigure, who had just gotten a call from his agent about an emergency. "It's nearly seven in the fucking morning," he growled as he started his lime green Porsche. Tala shrugged as she watched him pull his shoulder length hair into a low ponytail and straightened his pants.

"No shirt?"

"I can't go back and get one, she'll bitch enough as it is. If you couldn't tell, she's pissy when I'm late. It doesn't really help that she's pregnant either. I'll drop you off at school, but there's no telling what time I'll be back. You got a cell phone?" Tala shook her head. "Take this one. It's old but it works. Call me if anything comes up."

The ride to school was quiet. Tala didn't know what to say, she was absently playing with the cell phone. Shigure wasn't sure what to say, but the silence wasn't too awkward.

At school, Shigure pointed Tala toward the main office, but had to go, as his agent was calling him on a different cell phone. "Have a nice day, Tala-san," he said before speeding off.

Across campus, another senior saw the famous lime green Porsche stop and drop somebody off before speeding away. He walked over a bit and saw a girl. She looked vaguely like an inuyoukai by the markings on her cheek, but her wasn't sure. She had waist length black hair in a loose braid, and eyes the color of liquid silver. It was then that he realized she was glaring at him. He looked away, cursing himself.

Tala glared at the boy who was walking towards her and staring. She looked to the sky once before walking in the direction Shigure had pointed out to her.

The boy recognized one more thing about the girl and yelled "Bugs Bunny!" When the girl turned around and stared at him like he was crazy, he cursed aloud. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he walked over to Tala.

"You're Shigure-san's adopted daughter, aren't you?"

Tala looked the boy over. He was wearing baggy jeans and a button down shirt. He had a boyish face with black hair held back in a short ponytail. "What's it to you?" He seemed friendly enough, but Tala didn't want to trust anyone here. _Lose him. Quick_, she thought.

"He's my cousin."

"So?"

"Ehehe…I dunno. Are you going to the main office?"

"Yeah."

""I'll walk you there. My friends don't get here for quite a while."

Tala shrugged and walked with the boy. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Houshi Miroku. And you are…?"

"Tala."

They walked in silence to the office and, once there, Miroku stood by the door. "You're here and I'm not the most favorite student in there. I'll see you around sometime."

Tala nodded to the boy before walking into the office.

An old, wrinkled lady sat behind a large oak desk. "Ye must be Shigure-san's new ward. An inu-okami youkai?"

Tala nodded, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Do ye know anyone here?"

Tala stared at the old lady. "I met Miroku-san, if that's what you mean."

"Calm yourself, child. I will not harm ye. Here's your schedule, welcome to Shikon High."

Tala took her schedule and silently walked out the door.


	2. A Fight With the Worst

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'll try and post more often for whoever reads this, but August and school are always busy for me.

Disclaimer: Everything **except **Shigure, Tala, and the lime green Porsche belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 

Tala walked into her first period class and found a seat at the back of the room. She pulled her backpack on top of the desk and soon fell asleep.

The bell rang, and Tala sat up groggily. "I fell asleep?" Miroku's voice in front of her affirmed her suspicions. "Yeah." A snore from the desk next to Tala caught her attention. It had come from a white haired boy with white dog-ears. "Taisho Inuyasha," Miroku said. As if on queue, the boy sat up. "62," he mumbled. Miroku laughed but said, "Yash, this is Tala-san. She's new here." Inuyasha looked at Tala who stared back. He had amber colored eyes that reminded her of the sunset. "New? Here's the only advice you need: avoid the lecher." Miroku rolled his eyes as Tala turned to him. "You're the lecher?" "Lecher is such a demeaning term. My purpose in life is to serve all the beauties of this world."

An older human walked in and sat at the desk. "I'm just a sub, and your plans say to put this movie in. If you guys want to sleep or talk or whatever, go ahead, but don't tell anyone. And try and stay a bit quieter than yesterday. We nearly got caught."

Inuyasha turned back to his nap, and Tala sat and talked with Miroku for a few minutes before turning back to sleep herself.

An hour later, Tala woke to the bell. "Where you headed next?" "Uh, combat." "Cool, us too." Inuyasha walked with them to their combat class. "Why'd you enroll in the last week of school?" "Shigure-kun wanted me to graduate here, not in the orphanage's high school. Why?" "Orphanage?" "Yeah, orphanage. Is there a problem with that?" "Feh. You act like a human if you needed to stay in an orphanage." Tala growled angrily, but muttered, "It was better than the home I was stuck in before."

The three walked into a large, dimly-lit room. Tala looked around, surprise obvious on her face. Inuyasha scoffed. "Catching flies, wench?" Tala growled at him again, but ignored him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku were greeted by two girls. One with raven locks hugged Inuyasha; the other girl stood out o Miroku's reach and greeted him. "Sango, my love, I'd like you to meet Tala…where'd she go?"

Tala was in the shadows, watching the four talking. She jumped slightly when she heard her name, but stayed in the shadows.

A short, green, toad-looking thing wandered into the class and yelled, "Get your partners and start sparring." Tala came out of the shadows and walked over to the teacher. She thought for a minute, but shook her head slightly and nudged it with her steel-toe boots. "Hey toad, I'm new here." The toad glared at her and was about to go into some lecture when Tala cut him off. "Jus tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do. A lecture would only waste your breath and my time." The toad looked at a clipboard he was carrying and replied, "You're Tala, the new one from Manhattan. An inuyoukai, are you? Let's pair you up with my Lord Sesshomaru and see how much of a smartass you are if you survive that."

A tall guy walked up behind the toad thing immediately after it told Tala who her new sparring partner was. "L-lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you today, my lord," the toad thing said, clumsily bowing in a greeting to this guy. " This wench is your newest sparring partner, sir, please go and kick her ass—I mean spar, sir."

The guy stared at Tala, his face emotionless, while Tala did the same. He had knee-length white hair and amber eyes similar to those of Inuyasha's. Tala growled softly. He was tall, at least 6 feet while she was only 5'4". Sesshomaru looked her over and was only mildly impressed. She held her waist length black hair in a loose braid, and her silver eyes showed impatience. When she growled, he felt a short-lived blood lust. He would enjoy teaching this wench her proper place.

They walked over to the darkest corner, where Tala seemed to become part of the shadows. She smirked; she was always safe in the shadows. Sesshomaru stood rigid while he waited for her attack. She had no patience to wait for him to attack first. "I'm new here in Kyoto. Any tips?" Tala snarled at him in the inuyoukai language. "Learn your place, wench," he snarled back. Tala laughed and growled, "Sounds boring. I'll fight to be on top so I can tell you to mind your place."

Inuyasha had heard and understood their conversation in the inuyoukai language. When he heard Tala's defiant response to his half-brother's warning, he easily let Kagome win and watched the fight between the two inuyoukai.

Tala quickly got bored of the game of waiting and rushed Sesshomaru. Satisfied that he had judged her correctly, Sesshomaru met Tala's attack with his whip. She dodged it the first time and summoned a double-bladed knife. The second slash sliced Tala in the stomach. She stepped back and coughed, judging the damage. When she looked up at Sesshomaru again, red was bleeding in on her silver eyes. "Kinky, but to each his own," she snarled as she ran toward him. Sesshomaru's bloodlust was growing quickly. He hadn't had a decent fight in quite a while.

All of a sudden, Tala stood perfectly still, her eyes hidden under hair that had gotten loose from the braid. Sesshomaru lashed out with his whip again, but Tala appeared right next to him and plunged her claws into his side. He growled and threw her against the wall. Tala coughed up blood, and that drew an unnoticed audience closer.

Tala stood up and snarled softly, her eyes growing completely red as her fangs and claws dripped with blood. Sesshomaru stared at her, looking dignified despite the wound penetrating his side. A moment later, a huge black dog stood where Tala had. Sesshomaru became a huge white dog and they both snarled at each other and lunged at each other.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha were leading the humans out of the room so they wouldn't get hurt. When this was done, Inuyasha smirked. "He's found himself a good fight. She picked the worst one to fight on her first day." Miroku shrugged. "Shigure must have adopted her because she had this kind of fire in her. He's not one to help the useless."

Sesshomaru snarled when the bitch tried to go for his throat. Though h he hated to admit it, she was a decent fighter and a beautiful demon. Her youkai form was almost as big as his, and certain wolf-like features reminded him that she was not a tame bitch. The only spot on her fur that wasn't pitch black was her legs, which were a dark gray, and her ears, which were brown.

Tala growled back at Sesshomaru and went for his throat again. She pulled back, keeping her throat unexposed. Sesshomaru went for one of her front legs and locked his jaws around it. He felt a small satisfaction when the bone cracked in two, but snarled angrily when he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder. He pulled away, and so did part of his skin. Tala stepped back, putting no weight on her now-broken leg. Sesshomaru had sent his poison into her veins when he bit her, but Tala had done the same with her slightly less-noxious toxins.

They snarled and snapped at each other's throats until they were too weak to stay in those forms. Tala staggered to the corner, getting dizzy from the poison and the blood loss. Sesshomaru stepped back a bit and glared at the girl who had been a good fight. His wounds weren't fatal, but the poison in him was causing some dizziness.

Tala tried to move but found herself frozen to the spot. The smell of Kaede invaded her nostrils, and she soon saw the old lady wander into the room. "Fighting already? This is ye first day, Tala-san." Tala was freed from the binding spell the old lady had apparently put on her, and she leaned against the wall, no longer able to stand on her own. "Yeah, well he started it." She nodded towards Sesshomaru, who smirked despite himself. She was a good fight and still managed to keep her sense of humor.

Miroku came close to Tala, offering his hand, but Tala snarled viciously at him and swiped her claws toward him. "He's trying to help you, "Inuyasha snarled in inuyoukai. "I'll be fine. It's just a few scratches, "Tala snarled back. " Do not be foolish, bitch," Sesshomaru's emotionless voice said in inuyoukai. "Yo are weak." Tala growled slightly at Sesshomaru, who was also leaning on the wall, holding his side. "You were a good fight, Sesshomaru-san. I look forward to sparring with you again," Tala said in human before pushing herself off the wall and following Miroku and Inuyasha to the nurse.

Kaede watched, vaguely amused as the two inuyoukai walked proudly out of the room, despite their wounds. The nurse would be none too pleased, but she'd be able to handle it. They could barely walk, but neither accepted the help offered to them by various classmates.

---------------------------------------

Please review! That make me feel all fuzzy inside and helps me write more often! Creative flames are welcome too.


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3: Moving In

Authors Note: Updating every few days. Reviews appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tala, Shigure, and the Porsche.

Chapter 3: Moving In

Tala opened her eyes and saw two blue yes looking down at her, concerned. "Hey Shigure," she whispered. He handed her a cup of water. "Are you alright?" I ain't no weak human," she croaked, taking a drink of the water. "Good." That said, Shigure smacked her upside the head. "Dammit 'gure! What was that for?" "That was for taking on Taisho Sesshomaru! On your first day here, no less!" Tala stood up and growled. All of a sudden, she stepped back, holding her head. Shigure was at her side. "What's the matter?" "My head hurts. How long have I been out?" "Five days." "So I didn't get to graduate here after all." Shigure hugged her. "What the hell are you, bipolar? First you smack me, now you're hugging me?" Shigure laughed, pulling back. "Taisho Sesshomaru is one of the deadliest youkai in the world, and it was his poison running through your veins. I was afraid you wouldn't make it to see the light of another day." Tala scoffed. "I'm too stubborn to die in the first round." Shigure grinned. "Nah, you're just too stupid to die." Tala grinned and held up a peace sign. "Bingo!"

The phone rang. Both Shigure and Tala ran to get it. Tala snatched it out of Shigure's hands and ran to the Porsche.

She held a claw against the Porsche and answered the phone. Shigure stopped running after her and paled when she pretended to scratch his precious car. "Hello?" Miroku's voice came over the line, sounding relieved. "Tala-san, you're alive." "Why wouldn't I be?" "My cousin was near throttling you when you wouldn't wake up in time for him to see his favorite soap. He wasn't smart enough to move you off the couch, apparently."

Shigure growled, having heard all of that. He took a step forward, but Tala twitched her claw against the Porsche, and he froze, a desperate look on his face.

Miroku agreed to come over and rescue Tala from Shigure. Tala laughingly turned to Shigure and chucked the phone at his head. He was caught off guard and earned a bruised forehead as a result. When she walked back inside, Shigure tackled her.

"You threatened my baby! That car is my life!" Tala laughed and scrambled to the couch, desperate for a pillow. She wriggled out of his grasp and attacked his head with a duck-down pillow.

Miroku and Sango walked in without knocking; the door was wide open. They saw Tala smacking Shigure with a pillow as he tried to tickle her. "She got better fast," Miroku muttered.

Shigure turned to the company that had just arrived. "Monk! How are you?" Miroku grinned when Shigure shoved Tala behind the couch and walked over to them. Tala growled from behind the couch and a moment later, Shigure was pegged in the head with a remote. "You seem to be feeling better, Tala-san," Sango said cheerfully, despite the fact that they hadn't met. Tala turned to her and bowed quickly. "Hi, I'm, well you already know me. Who're you?" "Tajiya Sango. It's nice to meet you Tala-san."

The phone rang again, and Shigure immediately answered it, walking into the kitchen. "So you survived the battle with Fluffy, did you?" "Fluffy?" "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older half-brother," Miroku said. Tala nodded vaguely, but looked at Shigure when he strolled into the room. "I got an offer to play a roll in an American movie. I'm taking a lead as the-" "The incredibly suave, ladies man protagonist, or the hideously deformed antagonist in an old American TV show turned movie?" Tala grinned at Shigure's face. "I'm playing the suave ladies man. How'd you guess?' Tala shrugged. 'You live in America for your life. This generation of humans lacks creativity over there. No offense to you guys," she added, looking at Miroku and Sango. "Must be all the fried food they eat, "Sango said absently.

"Yeah, so anyways, Tala, I'm to go to Hollywood to meet the director and all to audition for the role. If I get accepted, which how can I not? I mean, if I get accepted, I'll be filming for the next year and a half, is what my agent said." Tala laughed. "Can I drive the Porsche while your gone?" Shigure tousled her hair. "Hell no," he said sweetly, laughing at her putout expression. " So you don't mind?" Tala shook her head. 'I'll be fine on my own. I always have been."

Sango entered this conversation. "You can stay with us." Miroku nodded. "Good idea." Shigure looked at Tala, who was staring at Sango. "You'd let me do that? You did just meet me and all." Sango grinned. "It'll be good having another girl in the house. Inuyasha and Miroku are hard enough, but add Sesshomaru on top of that, and we're already outnumbered." Shigure nodded decisively. "Then it's settled. You'll stay with Mi-san and Sango-san while I'm away. Now, I must get packed up, I leave in the morning." Ignoring Tala's glare, he gave her a noogie and flounced down the hall like a 3-year-old on Christmas.

"Mi-san?" Miroku blushed when both Tala and Sango asked this at the same time. "He's my adopted cousin, and he lived with us until he was 16. He's just a baka neko." Sango smiled at Miroku, a light blush on her face. "It's cute." Miroku's lecher grin swung on in full mode when he heard this. Sango's blush quickly got redder when she felt Miroku's hand on her rear. She glared at him and smacked him. "HENTAI!" Tala winced when Miroku fell to the ground, unconscious. Turning to Tala with a grin, Sango asked, "Are we gonna go get your stuff packed up or not?"

In Tala's room, Sango was eyeing the clothes that Tala was shoving into a small duffel bag. "They're all old and ragged." Tala was instantly defensive. "You got a problem with that?" Sango stepped back, a look of shock on her face as Tala snarled. Tala instantly shrank back as if she'd been hit. "Sorry. Living in an orphanage, you don't get design name clothes every few months. They're the best clothes I've got." Miroku took her bag when she zipped it up. "You're not in an orphanage anymore, Tala-san." Tala looked guiltily at the floor. "I know that, it's still a big change, with how rich and famous Shigure is." Sango laughed. 'It had its perks, living with the most sought after international model in the industry." Tala laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess." "Come on, we've got to be back soon."

They all walked outside to Miroku's Jaguar. "Nice car." "You think? Better than my cousin's Porsche?" Tala laughed. "Nope. A lime green Porsche tops my list, and it'll stay that way." Miroku's face fell, but they all climbed into the car.

Sango sat in the back, out of the reach of Miroku's seeking hands. Tala hugged her bag tightly and stared at the floor of the car. "So where do you guys live?" "The Taisho house. Well, Inuyasha's anyway. Sesshomaru's got his own house, but it's not really his until his father dies and he inherits it." "Oh." So you live with Taisho…where have I heard that name before?" Sango laughed. "They're the most prominent family in Japan because of their industry. They've dominated most of the other electronic companies." "More rich people?" Miroku turned around. "Is there something wrong with rich people?" "Wait a second, monk. You're the heir to the Houshi Company. And Tajiya, you're the heir to that jeweler whose monopolized that area of the industry." The two nodded and started laughing. "What?" "You're rich people too. Shigure made it clear to someone on an interview about him adopting a troubled young youkai from America that you will inherit the control over his clothing line company." "The Guru line? Is that the one Shigure has?" "How'd you guess?" "Just picked the dorkiest name I could think of that vaguely resembled Shigure's name." "Good guess."

The Jaguar entered a security gate and pulled up a driveway. "We're here."

Tala gaped as they walked inside. It was even bigger that Shigure's house, which was in no means small. The walls were adorned with paintings from around the world. Sango pulled her into the living room, where Inuyasha was fighting a young kitsune youkai in some racing game. Kagome, as Tala recognized from before the fight with Sesshomaru, was reading a book on the couch.

A young girl soon ran through the room, followed by the toad thing that had assigned her to fight Sesshomaru. "Speak of the devil, " she said to herself as Sesshomaru walked through the room and came out a moment later, holding a box of pocky. _Heh. So the great and powerful Taisho Sesshomaru likes pocky. That's unexpected. _Sango waved her hand I front of Tala's face to bring her back to reality. Tala snapped to attention and stared at her. "Huh?" "You phased out on me. I just wanted to introduce Kagome and Shippo. Shippo's playing Inuyasha on the Xbox, so there's no way to bring either of them back to reality until Shippo uses a cheat to win. Kagome's on the couch, reading."

Kagome looked over at Tala and smiled. "Hello, "she said cheerfully. Tala inclined her head in a greeting, but the lost expression on her face spoke volumes. Kagome set her book down and wandered over to Tala. "Tala-san is going to be staying with us for a while. Shigure-san's going out of town on a business trip, of sorts." Kagome's eyes widened. "You live with Shigure-san? _The_ Shigure-san?" Tala nodded. Kagome squealed a bit, and Tala winced. 'Gomen. Come one, let's head to your room, and then we'll fix your clothes."

Sango took one of Tala's hands; Kagome snatched her bag and other hand. They pulled Tala up the stairs, passing Sesshomaru on his way down again. He stared at the girls as they pushed Tala into the empty room underneath his. He was surprised to see the bitch still alive. She had been seriously injured, and then poisoned, but she looked as though she had not a scratch on her. Shrugging it off, he continued on in his search for Rin and Jaken, who was no help in keeping the young girl in his sight.

Tala gaped as Kagome and Sango went through her clothes and then dragged her into another room. "These are my clothes, "Kagome said happily, "but I think you'll fit into them. You're a bit shorter then me.' "Not more than a half inch shorter, "Tala growled. She had always been sensitive about her vertical challenge and people like Sesshomaru, who were nearly a foot taller that her never helped her get over that fact.

When Tala followed Sango and Kagome downstairs, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and short jean cutoffs. Tala tugged at the shorts, they were much shorter than the boy's shorts she always wore. Sango twirled her around. "The transformation is complete." "I hope you don't plan on doing this every day I wear my clothes." "You don't need to hide behind old boys clothes. You are a girl, we're just helping you adjust to that, since you don't seem to have accepted that fact." Tala shrugged. "I've always been a tomboy." Kagome grinned. ""Then the first thing we need to do to help you be more of a girl is an emergency trip to the mall! Let's go!' She laughed as Tala stared at her like she was crazy. Sango and Tala followed Kagome to a white Mercedes. "Let's go, " she said. Sango laughed. 'You and Inuyasha got into another fight didn't you?" Kagome grinned and held up a red credit card. "Yeah, but revenge is oh-so-sweet." Tala stared in amazement at Kagome, who laughed all the more. "You seem surprised." "You're a lot different then what you seem." Sango joined in Kagome's laughter as they drove away to the mall.

Yay! A longer chapter! Will post more soon!


	4. Bikinis & Truth or Dare

A/N: Own nothing but Tala, Shigure, and the Lime Green Porsche.

Chapter 4: Bikinis & Truth or Dare

At the mall, Tala barely had time to see where they were going until she was in the store with a handful of clothes. That also could have been the fact that she didn't really pay attention. Most of the clothes were a bit too short for Tala's liking, but she and Sango and Kajima all agreed on a few things.

"The longer skirt is fine, and I cannot stand those low-cut shirts, Kagome," Tala said again as she was handed more clothes and pushed back into the fitting room. "Just wear them. You look great." "Whatever." Sango's voice entered the conversation. "Hey Kagome, doesn't Inuyasha have a pool on the roof?" "Oh yeah…" Tala groaned when Kagome yelled, "we're gonna go look for some swimsuits for you. Stay here."

It all took too long for Tala. She ended up carrying home an innumerable amount of clothes. "Are all human girls this crazy when it comes to shopping?" Sango and Kagome only laughed.

On their way out, Sango said quickly, 'Hang on, I've got to use the restroom." Tala dumped the bags on a nearby bench. Kagome looked at the mall entrance and then sighed. "Huh, what's the matter, Kagome-san?" As if answering her question, an okami youkai walked up to Kagome. "It's a pleasure seeing you here, Kagome. I don't see Inuyasha, did you finally dump the mutt for me?" Kagome stepped back as the youkai took her hands in his. "No, Koga. I'm still with Inuyasha, we're just here shopping with Tala-san." Tala growled quietly when Koga tried to kiss Kagome. He knew she already had a boyfriend, why was he making moves on her? Koga ignored Tala and said, "You want to come to my car and become my woman in the official way?" Kagome blushed slightly, but pulled away as Sango walked out of the bathroom. Tala picked up the bags and got ready to go. "Actually Koga-san, we were just leaving, "Kagome said quietly. " I'll see you later!" With that, Kagome led the way out to her car.

Back at the house, Kagome turned to Tala. 'We're gonna go swimming, as it's nice outside. You wanna join?" Sango nodded. "Please Tala?" Tala shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I don't know what else to do." They all split up to change into their swimsuits.

When Tala came out, she was wearing her new sky blue string bikini. Kagome grinned and went and got the guys to let them know they were swimming. Tala followed Sango up to the roof, where the pool supposedly was.

At the roof, Tala noticed there was a flat part where the pool was located. She noticed Sesshomaru and went to the other side of the pool. The little girl from earlier was splashing around the pool with Shippo, laughing. Walking over to the other side of the pool, Tala sat down just as the boys ran in and jumped in the pool. Kagome and Sango jumped in after them, and they soon began a game of Marco polo.

Tala was drifting off when she felt a hand grab her leg and pull her into the pool. She went under water, but came up immediately after, heading for the ladder to get out of the pool. "Aww, come on Tala, we want you to stay and play!" Tala shook her head, but was met by a new voice. The little girl from earlier was looking at her from the other side of the pool. "Who are you?" "I'm Tala. Who're you?" "Rin is Rin!" Tala laughed when the child smiled at her. "Will Tala-san stay in the water and play with Rin and Shippo?" Tala sighed, there was no way she could say no to a little kid and not feel guilty about it. "Sure. What do you want to play?"

Tala spent the rest of the afternoon playing random games with Shippo and Rin. When it was around 5 in the evening, Tala noticed Rin had blue lips. 'Rin-san, you're getting cold." "A little," the child admitted. Tala smiled at the girl and got out of the pool. She turned and helped Rin out. When Rin was out of the pool and sitting on a lounge chair, Tala wrapped her in a huge towel. "You'll feel warm soon, Rin-san." Tala noticed the young girl try to hide a yawn, but it got the best of her. She grinned. "Why don't we take a nap?" Rin nodded as Tala laid back against the lounge chair and climbed next to her. Soon they were both fast asleep, comfortable on the lounge chair as the sun slowly sank over the horizon.

Little did Tala know, Sesshomaru had been watching her almost the entire time. He was more than impressed when she got out of the pool, all wet with her hair sticking to her face. Only Sango seemed to notice Sesshomaru staring at Tala the entire time.

Rin woke up when the patio lights flicked on. "Tala-san, can we go play hide and seek?" Sesshomaru answered for Tala. "Ie, Rin. Go play with Shippo, he's in the living room." When Rin runs to do as told, Sesshomaru resumes staring at Tala. When he notices her ignoring his stare, he takes this as a sign that she has learned her place.

Tala walked back to her room and was in the middle of changing when her cell phone rang. It was Shigure. "I just called to let you know I got an earlier flight, and I'm heading for the airport now." Tala nodded, despite the fact that Shigure couldn't see her. "How's the stay at Taisho's place?" "They decided to take me shopping for new clothes since I was hiding behind boys clothes, as they put it." "Serves you right. I'll bet you hated it.' "Eh. It was no worse than Algebra class would be." Shigure laughed and then hung up.

Later that night, everybody was downstairs in the living room, watching TV. Sesshomaru was off to the side in an armchair with his laptop. He was trying to dig up anything he could on Tala, she felt familiar from somewhere before, he just couldn't place it.

Sango turned off the TV. "There's nothing good on. How about we play truth or dare?" Everybody but Sesshomaru agreed, he wasn't really paying attention. Sango grins and went straight for it. 'Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Sesshomaru looked up at Sango, his face emotionless. "I have better things to do than play childish games." "Just one question?" "Fine, dare." "I dare you to spend the next three days handcuffed to Tala." Both Tala and Sesshomaru growled at Sango.

After much persuasion and Inuyasha calling Sesshomaru a coward, Tala found herself handcuffed at the wrist to Sesshomaru. She wasn't happy about it, but neither was Sesshomaru.

After a few more hours of trying to get information on Tala, Sesshomaru headed up to his room. Tala followed him, tire from running around at the mall all day. She crawled into bed after Sesshomaru, ignoring his growl, and fell asleep shortly after.

Two reviews for the next update please!


	5. Day 1

Chapter 5: Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the forementioned characters and the Porsche.

A/N: I was gonna post much sooner but we had thunderstorms in the area and my internet connection was shot to hell. Then I went to Otakon, which was kickass. Just got back last night and here's the overdue update.Sorry for the delays.\

-----------------------------

Tala woke up the next morning when Sesshomaru pulled his arm over to answer the phone. Tala listened to parts of the conversation, but she was barely awake. When Sesshomaru hung up, he got out of bed, pulling Tala with him. She ignored it and let herself be dragged all over the place.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of toast from Kagome's plate and walks outside. Tala took this time to ask her question. "Where are we going?"

"My father's house."

"Oh." Tala walked next to Sesshomaru, trying to place the feeling of familiarity she had about him.

Sesshomaru pounded on his father's door and waited for his father to come. "Ohayo Gozimas, Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?" Inutaisho noticed Tala behind Sesshomaru and his face erupted in a grin. "Tala-san, it is you? You've come back, after so long?"

Tala stared at him, confused, but Sesshomaru growled. "Why did you call at dawn to see me, old man?"

"Such disrespect towards pack. Tala-san, do you see how he treats me?" Tala just stared at the man, growing more and more confused. "I wanted to let you know that Naraku wants a merger with our company, but only with your agreement can we do this, as you are my business partner."

"Naraku?"

"Creepy little bastard. He wants a merger to partner the Taisho Corp with the Spider Electronics that's been doing almost nothing in the business world." Sesshomaru walked inside, once again ignoring the fact that Tala was handcuffed to him.

In Inutaisho's kitchen, Sesshomaru talked with his father more about the merger. He decided to call Naraku right then and decline the request for a merger.

Tala turned to Inutaisho. "How do you know me?"

Inutaisho's face fell. "You don't recognize me?"

Tala shook her head. "Do you recognize Sesshomaru from anywhere?"

"Combat training class. We sparred together, but that's it."

Sesshomaru got off the phone as Tala asked, "So how do you know me?"

"Your father and I used to be quite close until he moved to America."

"Oh... What do you know about him? I can't remember much about him besides when he was drunk or out of town."

"He was a great man, Cheveyo. Apparently, you and he are all that's left of a clan of wolf dog youkai. You aren't a hanyou of okami and inuyoukai, but a youkai of the actual breed of wolf dog." Sesshomaru heard this and realized that he might have met Tala once or twice if their fathers were such close friends.

Tala remembered nothing, but the sense of familiarity she had around Sesshomaru made sense now, if their fathers were friends, they might have known each other at one time.

Inutaisho shoved them out of the house and sent them back home when he's got a business meeting with some of his associates.

Sesshomaru went straight to the couch in the living room and fell back asleep. Tala ended up watching some TV, but kept it quiet because everyone else was asleep.

----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's Dream

----------------------------------------------

A four-year-old Tala was laughing as a five-year-old Sesshomaru blew out the candles to his cake. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Sesshie," She said, handing him a small box. Inside the box was a long string of leather that held two small fangs. "This one's your fang, that one's mine," the little Tala said, pointing to each fang. The little Sesshomaru laughed and hugged the little Tala before slipping the necklace over his head.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world," he said. The little Tala smiled in return. "Yeah, and we'll be friends forever."

The views switched.

A six-year-old Tala was sitting with a six year old Sesshomaru. It was dark, in his father's kitchen. Both of their faces were covered with ice cream. The little Tala put her fist in her mouth to try and muffle her giggles.

The little Sesshomaru was holding his head and moaning softly. "Brain freeze," he whined.

The little Tala laughed. "What's there to freeze?"

The little Sesshomaru pouted, but the little Tala hugged him. "We have to clean this up before Inu and Daddy find us here."

The lights flicked on. "Before we find out about what?"

The little Tala and Sesshomaru tried to cover up their faces, which were covered in ice cream, but didn't do so well. "Tala, what did you and Sesshomaru do this time?"

The little Tala whined, and the two put on their best puppy eyes. "We weren't going to sleep and Sesshie was hungry, so we kinda…came in and…got some…ice cream."

Tala's father, Cheveyo, sighed at their faces as Inutaisho laughed. "You discipline them. I want to see how far you get with those puppy eyes plastered to their faces and the occasional whine. The kids have practiced."

The views changed again.

There was a broken vase on the floor. The little Tala and little Sesshomaru were staring at it with wide eyes.

"I didn't do it!"

"I didn't either!"

The little Tala laughed and whispered, "We could always blame it on Myouga. They'd never know the difference."

The little Sesshomaru nodded, but felt something sucking on his cheek. He slapped it, and Myouga floated to the ground.

"I won't accept blame for this. You hooligans broke it, you get in trouble for it this time."

The little Tala whined. "The old flea is right."

The little Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, we don't have to tell them, we can clean it up. Maybe they won't be so mad." The little Sesshomaru nodded again.

They were halfway through cleaning it all up when the little Tala cried out and held up her hand. A piece of the vase had cut her pinky finger. "Oww…"

"Father says they heal on their own."

The little Tala shrugged. "It still hurts," she said as the cut healed itself.

------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. Tala had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The TV was on; there was some documentary about deer on the screen. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned the TV off and fell back asleep.

They both ended up sleeping the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------------

Reviews looked forward to! Crits welcome!

Yay! 7 days till I'm 16! w00t!


End file.
